familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sudanese Americans
| popplace = mainly in New York City, Detroit, Des Moines, Alexandria, Washington, D.C., Los Angeles, San Diego, Greensboro, Omaha | langs = | rels = Islam }} Sudanese Americans are Americans of Sudanese ancestry, or Sudanese who have American citizenship. Sudanese Americans may also include children born in United States to an American (or of other origin) parent and Sudanese parent. Many Sudanese emigrated to United States in the 1990s as war refugees, escaping of civil war in Sudan. In the 2012 American Community Survey, 48,763 people identified themselves as Sudanese or Sudanese Americans who—or whose ancestors—have emigrated from their native land to the U.S. in the 1980s, 1990s and 2000s. History With the Civil War in Sudan, in 1983, many Sudanese and South Sudanese were settled in refugee camps in other neighboring African countries (Egypt, Ethiopia, Kenya, Uganda). Since 1990, Sudanese refugees in these camps have been accepted in the United States. So, most of the refugees from Sudan arrived the United States after 1991,Health and Health-Related Factors of Sudanese although most them hailed from South Sudan (who arrived to this country, basically, from 2001, although also were established there some Sudanese refugee communities from North Sudan).Sudanese culture So, many North Sudanese were established in places such as Maine (settling them eventually in cities such as Portland - where they arrived in 1993, being the Darfurian people one of the early Sudanese people in settled thereNEW ISSUES IN REFUGEE RESEARCH. Written by Lacey Andrews Gale and posted in June 2011 - and Lewiston),Sudanese community has diverse makeup . Posted by Tom Bell in March 15, 2010. Retrieved November 30, 23:30 pm. or Omaha, Nebraska (where already had a Sudanese community in 1997).Why Sudanese-American Children Are Learning Their Parents’ Language. Posted by Annie Feidt in May 23, 2011. Retrieved September 2, 2:26 pm. Demography According to the 2000 Census, the largest Sudanese communities (whether from North or South Sudan, as the 2000 US census not divide the two groups because in that year even these two countries formed one) were New York City, Detroit, Des Moines (in Iowa The Gazette. The Sudan Project: Being Sudanese American in Iowa. Posted by Kalle Eko.), Alexandria (Virginia) in the Washington DC metropolitan area, Los Angeles and San Diego. Sudanese and South Sudanese Americans communities also are found in others cities such as Greensboro, NC, Dallas, TX, Flint, MI, Washington Metropolitan Area and many other cities. So, the states of Virginia, Washington, Maryland, California, Idaho, Minnesota and North Carolina have the largest Sudanese populations of United States. According to the Arab American Institute, Sudanese Americans are among the main Arab American populations in the United States. We know that, at least since 1997, many Sudanese and South Sudanese live in Omaha, Nebraska.Burbach, C. "Rally features Sudanese vice president." Omaha World-Herald. July 22, 2006. There are 10 Sudanese and South Sudanese tribes, among which are the North Sudanese Maban people. So, according to the UNO School of Social Work, in Omaha have been established Sudanese communities from Sudan's Central provinces from the Nuba Mountains and Darfur. While, also other Sudanese immigrants were established there.University of Nebraska: Sudan and Nebraska. The Abbott Sisters Living Legacy Project . Also in Maine living 17 tribes (with around 2,000 Sudanese and South Sudanese, between them, the South Sudanese Acholi tribe). It is indeed Maine, the place to be considered to have the largest group of resettled Darfurians in the United States. Several Sudanese ethnic groups live in United States, between them the Maban and Fur people. Political dissidents in Northern Sudan emigrated fleeing of oppressive Muslim fundamentalist regime in Khartoum. Many of them migrated to refugee camps of neighboring countries, especially Ethiopia, to escape forced conscription or lesser extent, religious persecution, directed specifically against Bahá'ís. Since this camps, many them are accepted in United States. Sudanese or South Sudanese came to America from the different parts of Sudan due also to political disagreements, educational and vocation opportunities or for family reunification. Health Care Most Sudanese established in the U.S., have numerous difficulties in accessing health care, although in varying degrees depending on factors such as educational level and having obtained the biomedical care in Sudan. In the linguistic and educational differences are added factors such as the discrepancy of name and date of birth, and a general lack of prior medical documentation, causing confusion in the income of the American health or arrival at hospitals. No care or checkups in Sudan, immigrants from this country are found with medical conditions unknown to them. Many Sudanese have diabetes, hypertension, food allergies, severe cases of depression, loss of vision and hearing, parasitism and dental problems, although its feeding change in US. In addition, they often leave their medication when symptoms resolve, not completing therapy. Organizations Sudanese Americans (whether from North or South Sudan) created several associations. So, because of the great difficulties faced by Sudanese in United States, such as language and skill, was founded the New Sudan-American Hope (NSAH) in 1999 by a group of Sudanese from Rochester, Minnesota, to help Sudanese refugees. So, help with various aspects of relocation. Almost a decade later and with members from diverse backgrounds, NSAH still helps refugees in Rochester and also is a source of education about the consequences of the war in Sudan.New Sudan American Hope. Retrieved November 30, 2011, to 0:43 pm. Notable people * Nawal M. Nour, gynecologist * Abdullahi Ahmed An-Na'im, professor * Mohammed Adam El-Sheikh, imam * Oddisee, musician * Safia Elhillo, poet See also * Sudanese Australians * Sudanese British References Category:Arab American Category:North Africans in the United States Category:American people of Sudanese descent American Category:Sudanese American Category:Political refugees in the United States